


Just Go With The Flow

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crying, Desperation, Frottage, Hook-Up, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Porn with Feelings, Underage Drinking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He drinks the fourth one rather quickly and by the time the contents of the can have been poured into him he feels a pressure above his groin. Perhaps the turning feeling from earlier wasn’t in fact jealousy, he just had to piss.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Go With The Flow

Steve didn’t really party anymore. Following a second round of Upside Down related chaos just put him out of any kind of partying mood. Plus he lost his girlfriend in the process and now his only real group of friends turns out to be a bunch of nerdy little kids, and somehow… Billy Hargrove.

Well not exactly friends. That was too generous. It was more like a mutual respect, and mutual dislike for Tommy H. They became the reigning kings of Hawkins, Billy being the king of keg stands, and Steve being the king of well, whatever he was king of. Billy apologized for beating his face in and they both agreed to just never speak a word of it again. Steve didn’t want to admit he lost yet another fight, and Billy didn’t want to admit that he was inevitably taken down by his thirteen year old sister. Things quickly settled between the two and the harassment on the court came to its end.

Steve didn’t think he’d miss that part so much. Miss Billy’s hot breath on the back of his neck, and his sweaty bare chest rubbing up against him making him feel hot all over. His body would tingle when Billy’s face was so close to his that he could smell the cheap alcohol and cigarettes on his breath over the overwhelming stench of teenage boy sweat that filled the gymnasium. 

But back to the point.

Steve Harrington didn’t really party anymore. Until for some reason tonight, when sitting alone in his empty house didn’t feel right. The covered pool outside his bedroom window haunting him with images of Barb sitting on the edge of the diving board with her feet dangling in the water. It was all too silent and all too much so he high-tailed it out of there to find that one sophomore kids house party he’d overheard someone talking about. 

He’s not sure why he thought going to a party by himself would feel any less lonely than his empty house. At least here there would most likely be someone who wouldn’t let him die from alcohol poisoning. Steve B lined it to the backyard where beers were sitting on ice, as if the below freezing outside temperatures wouldn’t do enough to keep the beverages cold. He grabbed three, stuffing one in each of his pants pockets before quickly downing the third. Letting the bitter taste completely pass his tongue and go straight down his throat. He crushed the can in his hand before tossing it to the floor and opening a second to start sipping on. 

Steve wandered around for a bit, looking for a nice space he could camp up in and watch the party take place from afar. Like watching a movie. There were a shocking number of people in his class that actually showed up to a sophomores party. Julie from his English class was there. Grinding up on her boyfriend Jake, who looked seconds away from passing out. He also spots Billy, squished in between two girls on the couch. He’s got an arm around one of the girls, giving her that toothy grin. He’s clearly putting the moves on this girl and something inside Steve’s stomach turns at the sight. 

Before he realizes it, he’s finished his second beer and quickly opens the third can and drinks it quickly. Trying to calm whatever sensation was growing inside him. By now he’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. He gets a little tingly in his arms and his body starts to warm up. His balance is still intact and now he just feels good. He averts his eyes from where Billy is sitting and heads back into the backyard to get some more, his empty hand needing something to hold on to.

He drinks the fourth one rather quickly and by the time the contents of the can have been poured into him he feels a pressure above his groin. Perhaps the turning feeling from earlier wasn’t in fact jealousy, he just had to piss.

He discarded his beer can and wandered around the party for a bit in search for relief. About five minutes later, stumbling across the unoccupied bathroom. His balance was starting to falter slightly as he stumbled through the door and closed it behind him. 

Before he could even get his zipper undone, he heard the click of the doorknob turning and found himself pinned to the bathroom wall. In his current state it took a second for him to realize it was Billy who was heavily breathing inches from his face with half lidded eyes. He was asking for permission. He felt that turning feeling again and it was completely unrelated to the bulging of his bladder. He nodded, afraid to make the next move.

Billy surges forward and planted sloppy lips upon his, taking no time at all to seduce and going straight for tongue. Billy’s body was completely up against his, a leg finding its place in between Steve’s thighs. He was quickly getting hard and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward against Billy’s thigh making his erection quite known. Billy had been hard since the very second they started making out.

An unoccupied hand found its way tangled into Billy’s mane and pulled him closer, if that even seemed possible. Billy still had a hand pressing Steve’s shoulder against the wall, and with his other he brought Steve’s leg up to rest above his hip. Steve surely would have fallen over had he not been pinned to a wall at every point of his body. 

This was exactly what he wanted everyday in those locker room showers. He found himself fantasizing about the two of themselves finding themselves alone and Billy pinning his naked body up against the shower wall and doing all of this to him. It wasn’t a shower, and he wasn’t naked, but maybe one of those things could change.

Steve stopped the kiss and realized he was out of breath. “My house?” He breathed. Billy nodded and let Steve go from his place on the wall. “I’ll leave first. You leave in a couple minutes.”

Steve left the bathroom and walked out to his car and waited for Billy. When he had sat down on the porch is when he realized he forgot to use the bathroom. The pressure was a lot harder to ignore now. He found himself pressing his thighs together and bouncing slightly. It was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Billy walked out shortly thereafter shaking a set of keys. “I’m driving.” He says.

They pile into the Camaro and as soon as his ass hits the seat he grows increasingly desperate to piss. He tries not to be obvious by closing his legs together tightly and rocking gently in the seat. He’s sweating and it’s starting to hurt but he has no doubts he’ll make it home dry.

He is unsure whether or not to be thankful for Billy's driving. He drives fast and over the speed limit cutting their time almost in half, but the recklessness of it all has him feeling every bump in the road which causes the liquid in his bladder to swish which makes it harder and harder to hold on.

They pull into the drive and frantically make their way into the house and up the stairs. Before Steve has the chance to excuse himself he’s pinned down again, this time on his bed. The impact causes him to produce a whine at the pain in his lower abdomen. It aches and now Billy is on top of him adding additional pressure. In only the matter of twenty minutes his urge to piss went from manageable to emergent. Billy was kissing him as he ground into him and suddenly Steve felt a short spurt leak from his dick and saturate a dark patch on his boxers below his jeans.

He quickly pushed billy off while desperately trying to cut off the impending flow. “I gotta take a leak real quick.” He said in between shaky breaths, shaking the urge to shove his hand into his crotch. He expected Billy to complain but let him go anyway. He didn’t expect for Billy to push him right back down on the bed again. 

“Good.” Is all he said before going back down to start sucking on his neck. Steve pressed his legs together as tight as he could to suppress another threatened leak. 

“Billy I’m going to piss myself if you don’t get off of me!”

Billy removed his lips from his neck and moved upward pressing them to Steve’s ear. “I know.” He said in a low voice that sent shivers up and down his spine. “Tell me to stop and I will.” Billy reached down with one hand and palmed at Steve’s crotch, feeling at the slight wetness from his first leak. Steve was also painfully hard and was now begging for two different types of release.

Billy wedged his leg in between Steve’s, successfully separating them from each other causing Steve’s breath to hitch as he let out another spurt of piss, this time leaving an obvious patch on the outside of the denim. Billy’s hand was still there on his dick, surely he felt it too.

“Billy I can’t hold it much longer.”

Billy told him to just say stop, but something about all of this had Steve so turned on that he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. 

Billy continued to grind his hips into Steve’s, he moved his hand from Steve’s crotch upward and applied pressure at his bladder. Steve winced at the pain and tears started to fill his eyes. He was so full and his dick was now slowly dribbling.

“I’m n-not gonna m-make it!”

Billy was panting heavily as he continued to thrust. Both fully clothed and on the brink of something major. 

“Keep talking.” He said. “Tell me how it feels.” Billy continued to slowly apply pressure to his lower abdomen. 

“It hurts. Oh god Billy it’s coming out, it’s coming out.” With that the dribbles turned into a long stream of hot piss that ran down his right leg. Darkening both the fabric of his jeans, and Billy’s as well. Steve threw his head back in euphoric relief, knowing full well he had no way of stopping the stream. It was warm and it felt so good as it spread through the denim and seeped out in a puddle on the bedspread. 

He shouldn’t feel so humiliated. Billy was on top of him, he had no choice right? But he could have told Billy to stop. Why didn’t he tell him to stop? A blush creeped onto his cheeks and his bladder drained into the fabric. Tears started to spill out of him as well, liquid running at every orifice. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop any of it.

“Fuck I’m gonna-“ it was Billy’s voice. His rhythm against his thigh had been speeding up and increasing in intensity. Billy finally went still against him with a loud moan before collapsing back on top of Steve. Breathing heavily against his neck. 

“Looks like we both made a mess.” Billy laughed. Steve was still crying, feeling the once hot piss start to cool around him.

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered, choking on a sob.

“Hey, hey, wait… no no don’t… don’t fucking apologize that’s the best fucking climax I’ve had in my entire life.” Billy moved the hands that hadn’t been coated in urine up to Steve’s face to wipe away his tears. “I’m sorry I got so carried away, you could have told me to stop.”

Steve looks down at himself, seeing the dark circle around him on his bedding and he threw his head back against the mattress. “I didn’t want to say stop. How disgusting is that?”

“Can’t be more disgusting than the guy who came in his pants because you didn’t.” Billy pushed a hair out of Steve’s face. “Nothing wrong with being a little dirty Stevie. Did you like it?”

Steve nodded his head. 

“Good, now I’m gonna need you to fuck me in the shower. That sound good?”

His fucking fantasy becoming reality? Absolutely.

“Only if you do my laundry.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some anonymous comments you freaky little bastards ;)


End file.
